Version History
0.0.6 (Upcoming) Systems * Added an Endergy System Additions * Added Endergy Battery * Added Endergy Extractor * Added Crystal Attuner 0.0.5 (Upcoming) <> 0.0.4.2 (Upcoming) Additions * Added Magic Void * Added Coordinate Sheet * Added a new WabTech creative tab in preparation for 0.0.5 * Added Default Portal * Added Void Portal * Added Default Filler block used to handle Warp Gate mechanics internally Changes * Made the numbers displayed while holding shift on the Magic Storage Cell and World Crystal display with standard US formatting * Animated the internal textures of the Magic Storage Cell to make them shimmer slightly * Magic Transfer Device now sends and receives neighbor block updates (the kind that makes sand fall). This is used to make sure the blockstate is set correctly in a changing environment * Allowed the Magic Transfer Device to be rotated up and down * Changed the model of the Magic Extractor so that's it's fully contained within one blockspace. Also updated its hitbox accordingly * Added a new blockstate to the World Crystal for rendering with the updated Magic Extractor model * The Magic Extractor now stores its Magic inventory when broken and has had lore lines added to reflect this * Void will no longer spread above y=127 in the Void Dimension (used to prevent potentially massive lag) * Warp Gate changes are listed below ** Warp Gate GUI no longer opens on Right-Click if the player is sneaking ** Warp Gate's texture has been updated ** Warp Gates can now be rotated horizontally ** Warp Gates now have 8 different states, including rotation and whether or not its active. All of these have an effect on the Warp Gate's texture ** Warp Gates have had 2 different error messages added for specific cases of attempts to deploy failing ** Warp Gates no longer spam the console and logs when changing channels ** Warp Gates now contain an inventory that they will drop upon being broken (Used to hold Coordinate Sheets) ** GUI now opens client-side (This shouldn't have worked before, but did for some reason) * Toadwood Planks can now be obtained without an Axe * Removed Void Gate (functionality has been moved to the Void Portal) Fixes * Fixed an issue with the particle rendering of Magic Transfer Devices with small amounts of Magic Energy where sometimes the particles wouldn't show up. * Fixed the rendering on the Foprocity, Fullness: 2 blockstate of the Magic Storage Cell * Allowed Magic Storage Cells to hold up to 100,000 magic at a time, rather than just 99,999. * Fixed the Elemental Grindstone spamming the console and logs in certain unusual cirumstances * Made the Magic Transfer Device visually connect properly to the Magic Storage Cell * Fixed missing texture block particles for the following blockstates of the Magic Storage Cell ** Etrenox, Fullness: 1 Leifictus, Fullness: 1 Dimaerial, Fullness: 1 Foprocity, Fullness: 1 Zenith, Fullness: 1 * Removed 392 KB of duplicate block model files for the Magic Storage Cell * Fixed a small hitbox issue with the the north-facing Magic Transfer Device * Fixed an issue with the magic particles falling through the bottom of the Magic Storage Cell while being transferred * Guidebook no longer prints "Successful Right Click" several times to the console every time it's opened * Fixed a crash when Glory or Shadow Skeletons tried to spawn in Nether Fortresses 0.0.4.1 (Upcoming) Additions * Added Red Shard * Added Black Shard * Added Void Mass (will receive functionality in future versions) * Added Hollumite Powder * Added Hollumite Ingot * Added Hollumite tools and armor * Added the Voidsteal enchantment * Added a Void Nest Structure Spells * Added Nourish * Added Self mode to all currently functional spells Changes * Cleaned up Void Crawler code, gave it a new loot table and sound effects * Added an XP cost to Spell Crafting * Made every Glory and Shadow mob spawn as rare spawns in the Overworld * Made Aerial Rend reset fall damage for entities who are impacted * Rebalanced the Argonite Stick recipe * Changed the Argonite Stick texture * Cleaned up Lubarian and Argonite worn armor textures * Cleaned up Creameatealion, Lubarian, and Argonite tool textures * Changed the way the Liquefy projectile calculates its impact position. This should improve reliability * Changed the Localized name of Aurum Lamps that are placed by a spell Fixes * Fixed every Glory and Shadow mob fleeing from the Player (except Shadow Skeletons. This is intentional) * Fixed Toad sound subtitles displaying incorrectly * Fixed incorrect version number * Fixed an issue where Mushrooms Mod Axes wouldn't break modded wooden blocks at an increased speed * Cleaned up a lot of the code for spells. This should make the game run much more smoothly * Removed Foprocity's old functionality completely. Some of it had still sneaked through into 0.0.4. * Fixed numbers being printed to the log every time Aerial Rend is cast. This was accidentally left over from debugging * Fixed a small formatting issue with the names of "Toadwood Log" and "Argonite Wheel". * Removed useless recipes for custom boots and helmets * Compressed most power orb code to a single function. This should reduce the mod's overall filesize * Greatly reduced the memory usage of the following spells by stopping them from creating ^3 useless BlockPos objects every time they were cast: ** Etrenox ** Inferno ** Liquefy ** Eruption * Fixed an issue where Aurum Lamps would try to place themselves on non-solid blocks including other Aurum Lamps 0.0.4 (Upcoming) Systems * Added Custom NBT Handler for several recipes * Completely reworked Spells System * Added an EventHandler * Added a Spell Crafting system Additions * Added Endergized Powder * Added Supercharged Powder * Added a WIP Void Dimension. Can not yet be accessed without commands. * Added a Spell Projectile (Used by a large number of ranged spells) * Added a Magic Advancements line * Added Shadow Stone Bricks * Added Atramentous Stone Bricks * Added Shadow Stone Brick Stairs * Added Luminous Rod * Added Luminous Lantern * Added Aurum Lamp * Added Eternal Void * Added Spell GUI * Added mushrooms:spell Projectile * Added Spell attributes and level-up system * Added Spell Catalysts * Added an Internal Power Orb System based on Player Data * Added an HUD Overlay that only displays when a Spell item is selected * The HUD Overlay displays the Power Orb Texture and the Current Charge / Maximum Charge * Removed old Power Orb functionality * Added an outline for the Void Crawler Mob * Added a spawning platform in the WIP Void Dimension (This thing's really buggy) Commands * /sppo (or /setplayerpowerorb) ** Usage: "/sppo player maxcharge charge chargerate" *** "player" is the player to modify. The command will fail if used on any non-player entity. *** "maxcharge" is the maximum charge of the player's power orb *** "charge" is the current charge of the player's power orb *** "chargerate" is the speed at which the power orb will regenerate ** Used to update a player's power orb charge data because /entitydata does not work on players. * /modifyspell ** Usage: "/modifyspell strength aoe speed xp" *** "strength" is the strength attribute of the spell *** "aoe" is the aoe attribute of the spell *** "speed" is the speed attribute of the spell *** "xp" is the total experience earned for that spell ** Used to change the spell held in the Main Hand by the player running the command. Spells These Spells were given full functionality in Projectile Mode in this update * Etrenox * Spark * Thunderblast * Fireball * Dragon's Fury * Gravity * Polaer * Shield * Blockade * Flare * Inferno * Liquefy * Illumine * Eruption * Aerial Rend Changes * The Elemental Grindstone now correctly interacts with Hoppers * Made some blocks that required wood tools able to be mined with no tool * Moved Creameatealion Ore's generation height from Y=200+ to Y=110+ * Changed Creameatealion Ore's spawn tries per chunk from 5 to 15 * Gave Creameatealion Ore the ability to generate in Grass blocks * Removed the Glory Lands and Shadow Lands from naturally spawning; these will be moved to a new dimension in the future * Removed Foprocity's effects; Eruption now uses this functionality * Modified the Creameatealion and Lubarian Imbued blocks' crafting recipes. * Also modified the Scorite Rock recipe Fixes * Removed an obscure recipe for string * Removed a broken spell recipe left over from testing * Made it actually possible to craft the Elemental Grindstone * Actually finally completely for-certain fixed the Elemental Grindstone for good this time! * The Power Orb no longer relies on the actual durability system * Fixed a rendering bug with the Magic Storage Cell 0.0.3 Systems * Added Spell System * Added Magic Transfer System Additions * Added Argonite Glass Bottle (Recipe Item Only) * Added Primordial Phials (Recipe Item Only) * Added Attunement Ring (Recipe Item Only) * Added Channeling Stone * Added Power Orb (Creative Mode only for Spell development and testing) * Added Book of Magic (WIP, Creative Mode Only) * Added S.I.W.C.A.P. (WIP, Creative Mode Only) * Added Magic Extractor * Added Magic Storage Cell * Added Magic Transfer Device * Added Spell Altar * Added World Crystal * Added Experience Collector * Added Warp Gate (WIP, Creative Mode Only) * Added Void Block * Added the following Pillars: ** Magic Pillar ** Item Pillar (WIP) ** Distortion Pillar (WIP) ** Stabilization Pillar * Added Primordial Rift * Added the following currently creative-mode-only Spells: ** Etrenox ** Leifictus (Non-functional) ** Dimaerial (Non-functional) ** Foprocity ** Zenith (Non-functional) (?????) ** Temporalis (Non-functional) ** Ferteil (Non-functional) ** Warp (Non-functional) * Added a Secret Structure * Added a Secret, Functional Spell Changes * Changed the recipe for the Argonite Stick * Lubarian Ingots no longer wither you on contact * Added a recipes for the following: ** Lubarian-Imbued Dirt ** Lubarian-Imbued Log ** Creameatealion-Imbued Dirt ** Creameatealion-Imbued Log ** Scorite Rock ** Elemental Grindstone Removed Features * Removed Debug Block * Removed Light Debug Block Bug Fixes * Added a Config File for Entity IDs and Overworld Biome Generation * Finally actually fixed the Elemental Grindstone 0.0.2 * Added Scorite Ore * Added Block of Scorite * Added Scorite Shard * Added Scorite Powder * Added Corrupt Creameatealion Powder * Added Corrupt Lubarian Powder * Added Corrupt Argonite Powder * Added Reinforced Scorite Powder * Added Brittle Scorite Powder * Added Activated Scorite Powder * Added "Magic Powders" Creative Tab * Added Argonite Wheel (Basic) * Added Scorite Meteor Site * Added The Glorious Lands * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Dirt * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Planks * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Leaves * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Log * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Grass * Added Glorious Trees * Added Lubarian-Imbued Zombie * Added Lubarian-Imbued Skeleton * Added Lubarian-Imbued Creeper * Added Lubarian-Imbued Spider * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Zombie * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Skeleton * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Creeper * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Spider * Added the ability to make different Grindstone Wheels give different Cook Times in the Elemental Grindstone (Still mostly broken) * Added OreDict compatibility with Shadow, Glorious, and Toadwood Planks and Logs Bug Fixes * Fixed the amount of health added by the 1-UP Mushroom. Was 4 hearts, is now 10. * Removed Argonite Block's ability to be used in the Elemental Grindstone. Formerly gave 5000 ticks. * Fixed Elemental Grindstone from appearing deactivated after re-logging. * Changed the bottom input slot on the Elemental Grindstone to have a powder icon rather than an ingot. * Made the mod server compatible! (Thanks andrew0030!) * Added the ability for Shadow Planks and Glorious Planks to be crafted into Vanilla sticks * Added the Elemental Grindstone to JEI * Fixed Shadow Lands being too common * Fixed Shadow Grass walking particles (Formerly were missing texture) * Basically fixed Custom Leaves dropping oak saplings (Now a 1/65535 chance rather than 1/30) 0.0.1 * Added Argonite Ore * Added Argonite Block * Added Argonite Ingot * Added Argonite Wall * Added Lubarian Ore * Added Lubarian Block * Added Lubarian Ingot * Added Lubarian Wall * Added Creameatealion Ore * Added Creameatealion Block * Added Creameatealion Ingot * Added Creameatealion Wall * Added Argonite Stick * Added Lubarian-Imbued Leaves * Added Lubarian-Imbued Planks * Added Lubarian-Imbued Log * Added Lubarian-Imbued Dirt * Added Lubarian-Imbued Grass * Added Debug Block * Added Light Debug Block * Added Debug Wall * Added Elemental Grindstone * Added Toadwood Logs * Added Toadwood Planks * Added Argonite Tools * Added Argonite Armor * Added Lubarian Tools * Added Lubarian Armor * Added Creameatealion Tools * Added Creameatealion Armor * Added Creamealion Powder * Added Deactivated Creamealion Powder * Added Activated Creamealion Powder * Added Lubarian Powder * Added Deactivated Lubarian Powder * Added Activated Lubarian Powder * Added Argonite Powder * Added Brittle Argonite Powder * Added Reinforced Argonite Powder * Added Super Mushroom * Added Mini Mushroom * Added Starman * Added 1-UP Mushroom * Added Traverser Mushroom * Added Creative Tabs: "Toad", "Magic", and "Magic Tools" * Added Shadow Lands * Added Shadow Trees * Added Shadow Houses * Added 5 colors of Toad Houses (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple) * Added 5 colors of Toads (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple)